The Wolf and The Winchester
by DaygonWolf
Summary: Being a Winchester isn't all it's cracked up to be, sure fighting supernatural freaks is fun. And having Dean and Sam as your older brothers is great. And being a skilled hunter is awesome But when you randomly start turning into a supernatural creature yourself and falling for a guy your brothers want to kill isn't a fun thing. My name is Ryan Winchester and this is my story.


Intro

Being a Winchester isn't all it's cracked up to be, sure fighting bad supernatural freaks is fun. And having Dean and Sam as your older brothers is great. And being a skilled hunter is awesome But when you randomly start turning into a supernatural creature yourself and falling for a guy your brothers want to kill isn't a fun thing.

My name is Ryan Winchester and I'm an eighteen year old female werewolf. Who can turn Into a full on white wolf with black tips and gold eyes and can also reach the height of a six foot tall person while I'm on all fours. This is my story when me and my brothers Dean and Sam move to beacon hills.

Rise and shine pumpkin pie Dean sang while skipping into my room and plopping onto my bed next to me.

What time is it I said turning to face him.

It is 5 in the morning! Dean said

FIVE IN THE MORNING?! Seriously Dean what the heck?

Hey I just thought maybe my werewolf sister would like to go get food before school so you don't eat someone Dean said while smirking.

Haha real funny. But seriously yes I'm Starving! Hey where's Sammy?

Sam will meet us there.

Okay so where are we going my dear hunter bro?

Just a random breakfast diner.

Okay cool just let me get dressed I'll be out In a bit.

As Dean walked out of my room and shut the door I walked over to my closet and pulled out my clothe.

I put on black skinny jeans and slid on a black shirt over my skinny muscular body then put a black leather jacket and then put on my black Combat Boots.

I headed to the mirror and brushed my straight light brown hair with blue tips and put my bangs to the side. I quickly put on eye makeup then headed out the door.

I met Dean out in his black Impala and sat on the passenger side.

Let's go! I said while smiling.

Hey did you grab your dagger.

Dean I don't need it anymore. I'm not just a hunter now I'm a werewolf too. I know the ropes and I'm stronger then ever I'll be fine! And it's just highschool! It's not like the school it gonna be shot down or something!

True true, I keep forgetting you can protect yourself now.

With that last sentence we went to the restaurant then Dean and Sam took me to school.

This is gonna suck I thought...

I walked into the school and immediately ran into a over hyper active kid with a buzz cut and his friend.

Oh sorry, my name is Stiles, I didn't mean to run into you.

Hey it's cool I said.

The other boy looked at me and said

I'm sorry too and my name is Scott

It's okay, it wasn't on purpose. I said.

I looked back at Scott and saw his eyes flash gold when he looked at me. He quickly freaked out and said I gotta go.

Hey cool it. I'm a wolf too! I said.

Scott just looked me in the eyes unbelieving me until I flashed my eyes back at him.

Wow you really are a wolf too Scott said.

Yeah no kidding I said

After that fiasco me Scott and Stiles met up for one last good bye after school before we headed are separate ways.

I was walking to the parking lot when I got a txt from Dean.

Dean - hey sorry can't pick you up me and Sam are dealing with a case at the moment but the house is unlocked and we left money for food. Gtg bye.

Well great I thought I guess I'll jog home.

I headed to a trail in the woods and started a fast pace jog.

When suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned around ending up about 2 inches from a male wolfs face.

I pushed his chest with a huge amount of strength to back him up out of my face.

I was stunned he was hot and looked about 19. He was wearing pretty much the same outfit as me too. He had short black hair spiked in the front and black stubble on his face and his eyes were green too...

Are you done admiring the view he asked smirking

I quickly regained thought and asked who are you? Why are you following me?

My name is Derek Hale. And I'm not following you your on my property.

My name is Ryan Winchester wolf boy and I don't care if this is your property.

Wolf boy? Why wolf boy? And a Winchester? So your a hunter and a werewolf?

The one and only strongest most feared female hunter in the world. And being a werewolf perks up the game. And yeah wolf boy. Deal with it.

So why are you here?

Well one my dad John Winchester is missing and two my mom is dead. And three my brothers brought me here because my dad was last seen outside the boarder of California.

Your brothers?

Yeah my brothers. Dean and Sam Winchester.

Oh. Well if it helps I'm sorry about your parents.

I know. Likewise.

Derek's facial expression suddenly turned cold and sad. I walked over to him and kissed him on the lips while saying. See you later wolf boy before jumping In the air and turning into a wolf then running home. I took one last glance behind me to see Derek standing there astonished.

Once I got home I slung on the coach and smiled to myself then thought he's my mate, I felt it. I think he did too.

All of a sudden Dean and Sam busted in the door and sat on the couch next to me in are cabin in the woods. It was a nice cabin. Everything was themed there were black bear quilted bed covers and shower curtains and black bear decor everywhere. I kinda like the feel of it. It felt cozy like home.

So I said any luck on the case?

No Sam said.

Hey! Dean said let's go get dinner!

Sure why not I said.

I got in the back of Deans impala and waited for Sam to get in until we took off.

We went to a diner close to the woods it kinda had a cabin vibe to it too.

So what are you gonna get? Dean asked.

Uh... I think I'll get a rare burger and fries with a coke.

Ryan, Dean said this is why were so close! We like the same stuff.

We both laughed and Sam just kinda sighed.

After dinner we headed back to the cabin to find Derek standing at the door waiting.

Who the fuck is that Dean said.

It's Derek. I met him in the woods and he's a wolf too and uh also I think were mates. I said

Knowing Derek could hear me I saw him look up and smile. I smiled back and got out of the car.

So are you back for more wolf boy? I asked questionably.

He smiled and said how'd you know.

Dean and Sam got out of the car and put me behind them.

Seriously guys what the fuck? I'm not twelve I'm eighteen! And I'm a werewolf. I said while pushing my brothers aside I walked over to Derek and gave him a hug.

Hey wolf boy whatcha up too? I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

I needed to see you again be said.

Why? I asked

Because i feel a connection with you.

Son of a bitch! Dean yelled

I looked over at him as he kneeled on the ground looking at his back tire with an arrow in it.

Get down Sam screamed.

I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him closer to the car but he got hit I the leg with another arrow.

I growled looking at a blonde chick walking up to us.

Kate... Derek sighed.

You know her I asked.

Oh of course I know him Kate chimed in. Isn't that right sex toy.

You killed my family you bitch your nothing to me Derek growled.

I walked straight up to the bitch till I was straight up to her face.

You really don't know who your fucking with do you.

Dean and Sam smiled in front of the car.

Were Winchesters bitch Dean said.

I looked back at her and smiled while she grabbed a dagger and stuck it In my side.

Oh that's cute I smiled while pulling the knife out and licking the blood off while she watched my wound instantly heal.

How did yo... I quickly grabbed her trigger hand and snapped her wrist.

Oops I said while smiling.

She let out a scream and fell to the ground.

You should really try harder then that I said.

She stood up holding her wrist and ran back the way she came.

I ran over Derek to inspect his wounds And pulled the arrow out.

His wound wasn't healing fast enough so I bit my wrist and told him to drink.

What? He questioned.

Just trust me I said.

He took my wrist in his mouth and drank. While I smiled watching every cut wound and bruise disappear.

Dean and Sam walked to us and helped us up.

So Dean said your my little sisters mate huh?

Yes Derek smiled.

That night Derek stayed and had "talks" with my brothers, mostly Dean of course. He was always more protective of me since we were always closer from the start.

Dean and Sam allowed Derek to stay the night with me so I fell asleep snuggled in his arms and my last thought was is this real?


End file.
